


Calming

by Kurei16



Series: Lovestruck AU [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Love is changing into eldritch abomination guys, Lovestruck AU, M/M, Trypophobia, but its nothing too disturbing, few things can be confusing if you know nothing about this au, maybe some breaking bones, those idiots belongs to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: Ross tries to calm his boss and householder. He don't want him to die.





	Calming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This fic is a 100+ gift for people on my tumblr dedicated to this au. If you're curious, check it out:  
> https://lovestruck-au.tumblr.com

 Love Hat was gawking at Ross since few minutes already, letting human get bored and play with his too long hair. Ross was looking ahead, on wall next to him, mindlessly curling his white bangs in fingers. He just spends more than two hours on talking about his story, or at least about what he could remember. Mostly how he was being shut down inside the laboratory or trying to live on street, stealing, killing and making moneys with his body, on many ways.

 Finally, oh finally because Ross was slowly zoning out, Love twitched and moved his mouth, but didn’t make any sound. He did this few times, but then cleared his throat, realizing how silly he has to look. He caused Ross to turn his attention at him.

“So you’re normal finally? Good because I’m kinda hungry, and for sure tired, so…”

 “Ross.” Love Hat’s voice was hard, not usually hard like when human have been doing something worth reprimanding, but still recognized, especially by mischievous doctor. “Was all this true? I mean, I knew some things, but… were you honest with me?”

 Ross felt something curl in his stomach. First time in his life he told someone so much about himself, and expected different reaction. Something like shrug and ‘eh’. After all he didn’t think his life was anything interesting or worth something else.

 “Yeah. Why?”

 And then he saw it, something which he saw so much times already. A twitch of Love Hat’s upper lip. Bared now hands extending claws. And tiny, red feathers appearing on demon’s jawline.

 “Ro-Ross, I, I’m so sorry, you had to go through so much. If I, if I only knew earlier. I, I’m so sorry” whined Love Hat. Ross was stunned for a moment, not understanding him at all, observing another and another feather growing from his jaw, chins and back of his head, from under the hat. Then it came to him.

 He jumped out of giant, too soft, as for him, bed, tangling his legs in bed sheets. He landed on the floor and struggled to quickly pry himself out of hard grip of soft material.

 “Wait, wait L! Are you, are you doing this right now?” he yelled, tugging at material which got stuck in his prosthetic leg. “L come one, calm down! I gotta, I need to draw a circle, just wait a moment!”

 He could see Love Hat gripping his head, mumbling something he couldn’t catch. His hat fell on bed, showing his head, now covered in feathers. Ross didn’t waste anymore time. He freed himself and jumped toward his pants, lying on the floor. He found a blackcharcoal in one pocket and piece of paper in other, his crib for moments like this. Without a word to changing demon, who was visibly trying, but failing, to hold himself back, started to scribble on light, wooded floor.

 Line here, line there, few letters in between. Ross was whispering words, which were way easier to learn than complicated scheme of a trap, in Love Hat’s first language. Enchanting was necessary along with drawing to actually make trap working. And the worst part was, he couldn’t stop or make a mistake, because he would have to start again. So when Love Hat fell from bed, snarling and making characteristic ‘thump’, his hand jolted and charcoal broke, but he didn’t stop. Last letter in sigil could be more shaky than normal and spell, till now murmured in monotone tone, more high in one place, but it wasn’t much more disturbed. Thankfully he finished not long after and backed away, observing growing shape from other side of bed. Finished sigil glowed in silver, but in weird way, like it was consuming light from around every line and letter.

 Love Hat went silent. Ross knew it’s not a good sight. He was trembling, hard. His old prosthesis arm was deposed in small lab, where he was working on upgrading it, after deciding a blade, although looking extremely cool, was not as good as a canon. It means he was defenseless against demon.

 Who stood up shakily and turned his head toward Ross, glaring at him even though he had no eyes.

Human yelped, seeing big claws, teeth and holes appearing and disappearing in Love Hat’s body. Ross tried to look somewhere where those holes weren’t showing up. They were making him uneasy. Cracking of moving bones and rumbling wasn’t as much disturbing.

 Black skull appeared whole on Love Hat’s head, beak and horns sharp as ever. His mouth clasped, and Ross knew he could break bones with those hidden teeth. He saw it more than once. So he moved back more, hitting wall with his back, not because he was scared, more than normally at least, but out of normal, human survival instinct. He didn’t want to die naked, tired and hungry.

 Bones in Love Hat’s back cracked especially loudly and his shoulders moved back slightly. His tail smacked the floor few time, making sound really similar to a whip. When demon stood on the edge of sigil he looked more like big bird than human, covered with feathers and his arms fully turned into membranous wings.

 The monster didn’t notice the sigil and went further toward scared human. Oh god what if he screwed up? What if he drew or wrote something wrong? He was going to be eaten! But, gladly, when Love stepped inside the sigil there was metallic sound and yowl.

 Demon fell on the floor, wailing and squealing. It was partly good, because the trap worked and stopped him but he normally… didn’t look so much in pain. And sounds he was making, oh gods, those were heartbreaking. Ross wouldn’t ever admit it but he didn’t want to see demon like that. So he got up to take his clothes and go out, to let Love Hat cool off, but he stopped, seeing demon’s body.

 He had wounds and they were growing, his extremely thick, candy-red blood spilling on the floor. Ross felt his stomach squish. So, so he screwed up? What was happening? Why was Love so hurt out of sudden? Those traps didn’t work like that, he saw it before! Did he… really screwed something up?

 Ross dropped idea of walking away. He couldn’t leave demon. Not now, not when he was more and more hurt ohmygodwhatnow??? He couldn’t drag demon out of trap, he didn’t want to die! But he didn’t want him to die either! His only option was to calm Love Hat this instant, but how? Only people who ever tried it were dead.

 Love made sound of animal being skinning alive, particularly big wound opening on his side, his feathers bristling. Ross gasped and without thinking stepped inside the trap.

 He felt uneasy and weird inside, like all his energy was draining out. He paid no mind to it, kneeling next to Love Hat’s head, big as horse’s. He cautiously touched him, paying no mind toward every way demon could kill him right now. But Love Hat didn’t even flinch, so Ross, feeling slightly more confident, hugged his head.

 “L” he whispered as silently as he could. He felt tiny shudder and for a moment wasn’t sure if it mean he’ll die or not. But nothing happened so he continued. “L, you have to calm down, okay? If you won’t do it, you will die and leave me… you know, I don’t want to leave this house because your stupid, demon ass decided to get angry at my life story.” Ross chuckled and bit his lip. Was it really good time for laughing?

 Love Hat whined, moving slightly and Ross felt feathers, staying in his hand. Wait, was it working?

 “C’mon L, you’re an amazing demon…” Human tried to drag his body out of sigil, but demon was too heavy. He had to turn back to his smaller form. “Just, um” and then the idea clicked in his mind and he grabbed Love Hat more firmly. He remembered how demon helped him with his (as rare as ever) panic attacks. Maybe it would work similarly?

 “Calm down” he said with weird, low voice, making Love shudder. “It’s all right. Everything is all right, just breath. I know you don’t do it, but I have no idea what should I say and you should do it anyway. Your bones are moving back, that’s good, great, yeah. Oh my ass is freezing, I’m sitting on a floor you know? And I don’t have any feathers. Or clothes. I think we need better heating in here.”

 Love Hat shuddered and gave out silent sound, similar to laughing. Ross sighed. He continued, saying dumb things, like his huge disgust toward chickpea (how someone could like to eat something so disgusting?). And he continued till demon was fully back in his normal form. Then, as quick as possible, dragged him out of the circle and hold him in tight hug on the floor. His wounds didn’t close, which was unusual, but he was smiling goofily and snuggling tiredly into human’s chest.

 “Ross?” he said silently, his smile not fading. “What happened?”

 “You lost control. I think I screwed up the trap, I needed to do something, so I decided I’ll calm you manually.”

 Love Hat chuckled and whined. His body hurt badly and he could feel his so called blood leaving it. But only thing he thought about was that nothing like that happened before. No one ever managed to calm him… ‘manually’.

 “Soo, maybe I’ll move you to bed? Put on some pants? Find a medical kit?”

 “Good idea. I think I can’t move. And I hurt.”

 “Yeah.”

 “You don’t have pants?”

 “Nothing at all.”

 “Oh.” Love Hat chuckled silently again. “Me too.”

 “I know.”

 When Love was laying in his bed again, thinking about how he will have to buy new beddings because everything will be stained from candy-red blood which couldn’t be washed in any way, he thought about another thing. Important one, as he thought.

 “Hey, Ross” he called for other, who was searching through his wardrobe for bandages. “Why do you thing it worked? I mean your calming. It never worked with anyone else.”

 Ross stopped for a moment, but quickly went back to his searching, shrugging.

 “Who knows? Maybe because I can’t feel love? You know, you usually attack and kill everything which loves, right?”

 Love Hat was silent for a moment. He couldn’t see in human’s way, but he could actually see way more than a human. Or any other creature. Probably even his siblings couldn’t see as much as him. And now, he could see it clearly. So he smiled warmly.

 “Yes. Yes you’re right, it’s probably that.”


End file.
